Never Again
by CrackStories
Summary: Hear that clatter of metal as the man in green shifts through his toys? 8D Pff Watch me fail that should be the summary


Hear that clatter of metal as the man in green shifts through his toys?

Listen closely now to the soft clink of metal as the toys bump against each other, shush child and you'll hear it, no crying now or you'll disturb him as he works…

The damned clock keeps tick ticking.

Ah, it seems as if he's found the tool, and he smiles showing revealing a pair of sharp canines. See how he fondles it so; running the blade between two fingers like a lover caresses the hand of another?

Watch how his eyes never leave his prey those cold blue beads so hungry and malicious, be it anger or excitement in those merciless orbs only God knows dear child.

He moves slowly, steeping into the lovely pools of crimson look at the trails, see how marvelous they are?! Still he fingers the tool, such lust he must feel!

So heavy are his steps that he takes, thumping and squishing against the puddles of lovely crimson. Do not rush him, for he will not listen. Monotonous are these steps, as they seem to flow into one another.

They stop; and replacing the steps a clatter of chains increasing in ferocity by the moments, the prey's head remained low; every now and then his movements grace us with a fleeting sight of such strange eyes that never open.

Silence soon follows the chained victim now slumps. Look there, his wrists, so bruised! Damned thing has been at it for hours it seems, poor creature knows the situation it's in child that's what, now enough with your damn questions shush and watch.

Oh what's this? Y-You're telling me to shut up?

Fine, ungrateful brat…

"G-Germany please I won't—"the voice was pleading, fear was

"Silence Italian!" he growled, the chains rustled as the Italian, in vain, tried to pull away.

Germany smiled, not that he wasn't already he kept his voice low bring his own face inches away from Italy, keen ears listening intently to the Italians heart, or was it his own beating in excitement?

"You know why you're here don't you?"

"I'm sorry Germany I'm sorry! I won't run away again please I'll do anything just don't hurt me!" The brown head swayed rapidly from side to side, one particular curl of hair twitched with each desperate movement of the head.

The smile grew into something that can only be described as something from the devil at the very least. Germany took the blade into his free hand, tapping it into a gloved hand before pressing the sharp edge of the blade to his tongue running it across slowly.

Through lidded eyes he cupped Italy's chin, as the brown hair was cleared from his face blotches of swelling near the once flawless cheek were revealed. Germany squeezed the Italian's cheeks harshly causing the Italian to let out a loud whimper, as his cheek was roughly jerked upward.

Only to find that Italy's eyes remained tightly closed…

"Open your eyes!" Germany snarled his grip on Italy's cheek tightened and yet still those eyes remained closed. Silence filled the room the only sound being the clock that ticked monotonously.

The smile was gone now, instead replaced scowl, jerking Italy's head before releasing it he cooed, "You'll stay with me forever won't you Italian?"

The only reply, a soft jingle of chains knocking against each other.

"You won't run away any more will you?" And with that Germany brought the blade down on Italy's arm just barley touching but it was enough to draw a speck of crimson.

Pathetic thing just wouldn't speak, pity.

"You're so beautiful; I want to see how beautiful you are Italian." Germany lifted the well polished knife, arching his back he drew the knife over his head and bringing the knife down to onto the chained arm a sudden red mist erupted smothering them both. The fucking lovely splinter of bones rang in the Germany's ears, more the damn bastard wanted more! Italy screamed pain biting across the bloody nub of an arm, tears flowed from the still shut eyes the body favoring one arm and through gasps he would struggle the words 'please stop'. Those words never reached Germany, as he laughed a sort of crack laugh over powering the Italians begs or screams, laughing it was a happy scene…really it was beautiful.

Germany lavished the metallic taste that seeped into his mouth, eyes darted to the once attached hand limp and still twitching in the chains. Pleasure was cut short when he saw that the Italian eyes though flowing with tears remained tightly shut, Germany could feel his mouth twitch into a snarl, and he clawed at the Italians shut eyes, not caring for any of the pleas.

Germany screamed imitating the Italians voice, his own cracking from yelling, "VE~ GERMANY SAVE ME!"

"Where's your white flag now Italian….ANSWER!"

"P-Please Germany no more I—"

"You're going to run away?!" He gave no time for Italy to answer as he swung back and forth hacking away at the Italians feet that had always been running away from every damn thing, well no more!

Blood curling screams once more escaped from the prey as Germany swung and hacked at the feet blood splattering in just about every direction screaming words only meant to be passed between the two of them . There was a sickening splat and crunch as the blade bite through the bones and finally a sudden pop and thud as the feet were cut loose. Blood pooled everywhere, rapidly increasing around the weeping, screaming Italian, his eyes suddenly shot open

Eyes suddenly shot open revealing a set of puffy hazel, Germany smiled his own eyes softening.

"You're finally looking at me Italian…"

Blood dribbled from the corner of Italy's mouth and into the growing lake of blood, blinded by the pain; his head drooped down only to feel tiny pinpricks at the top of his head as he was forced to look upward into a blurred face.

Germany took a safety pin from his pocket fumbling around and finally unhooking it he stabbed the sharpened metal into Italy's eye lid drawing it back to just below the eyebrow and hooked the pin, repeating the same process again with the other eye.

How much more can he scream?

How much more can he laugh?

How much more blood can fall until life escapes?

See dear child how the pale skin curls as the knife drags across the arm?

Listen to the screams child as crimson renews the floor.

Hear that clatter of metal as the man dripping in crimson shifts through his toys?


End file.
